


strawberry kisses

by AlliSquish



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5 times + 1 fic, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Miraculous Ladybug PV, and bridgechat, because i am trash for all verisons of marichat, but the still sailed, ml pv fic, so the bridgechat didn't happen my bad guys, would that be the ship name idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliSquish/pseuds/AlliSquish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by prompts on tumblr. Essentially, five times Chat Noir tries to kiss Ladybug, and one time Bridgette kisses Felix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felix refused to believe that **this girl** , covered head-to-toe in red and black spots was the one cure to the damn curse the ring had trapped him in. She was over confident yet full of self-deprecation, brave but absolutely ridiculous. He hadn’t known her long, only really fighting alongside her for maybe a week or two, and yet…

She was absolutely ridiculous. From the way she could switch from battle-focused precision, to cracking jokes and smiles the next minute boggled his mind. People in his acquaintance were one way or another, not both, and certainly unable to channel such focus and inattention so well.

He refused to believe she was any kind of attractive. How could she be, when she was so animated and carefree, so unlike those in his father’s company who were toted as “the most gorgeous in all of France” with their wane faces and purposeful grace?

Still, watching the light of the cured butterflies light up her features, there was… a… _slight_ appeal… to her being the one able to break his curse.

Not that he would ever tell her. Felix turned away, his gaze falling on the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Their work for the night was done, and he had an early meeting with his father in the morning. He had to leave soon if he was going to get any sleep at all.

“Chat!” Ladybug called out behind him; Felix turned, annoyance filling the lines on his face.

A sharp reply died on his lips. Behind her, the lights of Paris shined brightly, and the glow of the butterflies still lingered around them, creating a halo over her form, outlining every curve. But her face…

On her face was the most joyous, carefree smile Felix had ever witnessed on anyone in his presence. It was…

It was rather addictive. Slowly, he stepped towards her, his curiosity piqued.

Oblivious of his own thoughts, Ladybug bounded towards him, her smile somehow growing with every step towards him.

“Thank you!” She said, stopping before him.

“F-For what?” Felix would never admit that he stuttered around her, but Ladybug constantly caught him off guard. She could be razor sharp in her focus, but still have the attention span of a goldfish. It was both inspiring and infuriating.

“For, well, being my partner,” She replied, shrugging, “You’ve done so much!”

He could feel himself leaning towards her, his eyes suddenly drawn towards her mouth, only inches from his gaze. There was such an urge growing inside him….

Felix stood ram rod straight, turning his back towards her, “Well of course.” He drawled, focusing all his attention towards his claws.

“Geez, Chat,” Ladybug clicked her tongue, folding her arms, “You’re such a cat!” She laughed uproarously at her own joke. 

He refused to attempt that his tail or ears flicked at her statement.


	2. Chapter 2

He was sick and tired; completely done with everything. Chat Noir slumped on the roof of some pastry shop, sniffling. His body curled as coughs raked over him.

“You okay, kitty cat?” Ladybug asked, landing lightly on the roof beside him.

Felix turned away from her, croaking, “Go home, Ladybug.”

“Chat,” She called, resting a hand on his shoulder. Felix brushed her hand away, forcing himself back on to his feet. He would not be seen weak by this girl, especially when she…

“I’m fine.” He informed her, answering the unspoken question.

“Chat, please.” She latched onto his wrist this time, keeping him locked there on the rooftop. Felix sniffed again, refusing to rub his wrist on his nose. He needed to get home and sleep the entire day off, and maybe chug whatever cold medicine was in the house. Apparently even being cursed couldn’t protect one from a cold, especially with all the fighting every night in the chill.

He turned, brushing her hand away, “Can’t get you sick.” Felix informed her, pretending the heat that engulfed him was from the fever and not from how closely they stood together. He turned to the edge to leave, but the night was damp and his footing poor. Chat Noir could feel his booted foot slipping on the metal of the roof.

“Chat!” Ladybug called out, her own hands snaking out, grasping his shoulders. She dragged him close, bringing his back flush against her chest, “Be careful!” Ladybug admonished, sighing into his neck. It took everything he had for his body not to shiver from the warmth of her body, from the warmth of her breath on his skin.

But, he was torn. They were so close; if he turned his head, would their lips meet, would this terrible nightmare his life had become end?

In the end, his head did turn, but not towards his lady; instead, a window from the pastry shop opened, and a woman called out, “Where did that girl run off too?”

Both Chat Noir and Ladybug were well hidden from the sight of the civilian on the roof as they were, but at the sound of the woman’s voice, both heroes jumped apart.

“Go home, Ladybug.” Chat Noir told her again, before saluting her and jumping off the roof. His bed and medicine cabinet was calling his name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't forget this fic! School just kinda took over, and then my internship...  
> But I promise I didn't forget you guys! Please accept this meager chapter in apology.

The ring and its curse was beginning to take its toll on Felix. He was constantly tired, never got to quiet sleep long enough or well enough, and without the suit, his reflexes were beginning to fail him. He was, for that reason, eternally grateful that his responsibilities in his father’s company was behind the scenes, allowing for his appearance to suffer without anyone questioning it.

Still, the day that the damn ring came off his finger couldn’t come soon enough. As Chat Noir, he lounged in a rooftop garden, whose owners he knew were out of the country for the next two weeks. For a short time each day, Felix had taken to hiding out in the garden, to at least catch a few minutes of shut eye, if nothing else.

It wasn’t lost on him that he could barely sleep as Felix, but that he could sleep well and deep as Chat Noir.

He toyed with a small rose that had broken off in his jump into the garden, laying his back against the wall, most of his body well hidden away under a wisteria vine in the fading evening light. Drowsiness tugged at his mind, while he watched the red of the rose dance about.

Ladybug found him faster than he would have thought. And here Felix was hoping maybe he could watch the sunset, and catch another hour or two of napping, and then face whatever terrors the night in Paris held.

“What’re you doing hiding like a stray, kitty cat?” Ladybug inquired, landing on light feet beside where he laid.

Of course she was nothing but glowing sunshine, while his already pale skin was slowly taking on the pallor of the dead.

“Nothing much, dear lady,” He drawled, slowly rising to his feet. He hid his general weariness at the mere thought of moving by brandishing the rose to Ladybug, hiding further behind a leer and a lavish smile he had seen thrown around more than once at his father’s company.

She, of course, looked singularly unimpressed, but she accepted the flower all the same, more than he truly expected from her. Any time Felix tried to advance their relationship, Ladybug consistently shot him down.

Another time, he might have swooped for her hand, pressed his luck by trying to press a kiss there, but the molasses in his blood slowed him down, and the fog that rested over his brain clouded his better judgement.

Instead, Felix was happy to leave their interaction as it was, but then she looked down at the rose, and then up at him, a look in her eyes he dreaded.

He could see her pinpointing everything that was wrong with him, everything that was off. If he didn’t know better, Felix would have been sure that she could see the heavy dark bags under his eyes.

Hell, with her lucky sight she probably did.

Without much thought, other than to distract her and to save his pride, Felix crowded into her space, his face inches from hers, and his mouth scant millimeters from their ultimate goal.

They stood there, frozen in time, with her eyes wide and glue to his. It was the distraction he needed.

“And besides,” He breathed the words, watched as they tickled across her lips, “Who said I was a stray?”

Just an inch more, and he could end this curse and return to his life as it was before monsters did more than bump in the night.

It was such a tempting offer, laid before him like a mouse before a cat.

But before Felix could close that last inch between their lips, Ladybug was pushing him back, her mask crinkled into a scowl.

“Who said you weren’t?” She snapped, leaping back onto the edge of the roof, “We have work to do, let’s go.”

Felix sighed, following his lady into the night. Maybe one day he would be able to sleep and rest without having to worry about curses and the safety of the city resting on his shoulders. One day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was just another day, another warm summer night. The sun had only just gone down, and the left over heat kept Felix close to boiling in his suit. He knew a street over was a little café that sold deliciously cool frappuccinos, and he was so tempted to detransform and grab one before meeting up with Ladybug for their nightly patrol. 

He’d met her with stranger things in hand, after all. 

So what if he caved in? Felix huffed, dropping down into the nearest alley. Besides, the night was only getting warmer as he waited.

When Felix returned, freshly transformed and with a blessedly cool drink in hand, he found Ladybug sitting on the edge of the roof, kicking her feet as she ate something. He moved beside her on quiet feet, looking down at the girl for a moment.

There were days, more often than not, where he truly wondered what she was like in her own daily world away from akumas, La Papillion, and him. Was she as scatter brained and determined outside of the mask as she was in it? Or was she more reserved? Was she like him, slipping on different masks for different people?

Felix slurped loudly on his frappuccino (with no whip because even if he wasn’t a model, he still had an image to uphold) announcing his presence. 

He didn’t miss how her body jumped, just a slight, before Ladybug turned to look at him.

“Hey Chat.” She greeted him with a chocolate covered stick hanging out of her mouth. 

“I thought you were more of a Lady than that.” He tsked, dropping down beside her. 

The sun was long gone, but the stars hadn’t found their way into the sky yet; it was still a bright indigo, with the last of the fading sun’s rays. It made for a beautiful backdrop against the Paris skyline, Felix couldn’t help but think, gazing out. 

“I’ll have you know I am the ladiest of all ladies,” Ladybug retorted, after chewing her biscuit stick, “The other ladies have nothing on me.”

He snorted, covering his mouth as if to keep his sip locked inside it, “You’re certainly right…” He whispered, looking away.

“What’d you say?” Ladybug, another chocolate covered biscuit stick hanging out of her mouth demanded. When Chat didn’t reply or elaborate, but rather ignore her and take another sip from his drink, she continued, poking him, “You wanna go?!”

Chat rolled his eyes, poking her back, “You heard me.” He spied her snack box, and quick as lightening stole a treat for himself, popping it into his mouth.

“Oh my god!” Ladybug through her hands up, “I swear, if I had known!”

“Known what?” Chat shoved his face into hers, crowding her space. Ladybug didn’t relent or retreat.

“If cats were such sneaky jerks I never would have taken one for a partner.” She said, her tone daring him. Chat leaned back, nipping at his stolen treat.

“You know you love me.” He said, his tone teasing but…Felix had never said anything like that to Ladybug before- he may flirt and carry on with ridiculous schemes as Chat but… never voiced anything similar. It was a thin line he tread, and… he was crossing another, he was sure.

Ladybug studied him for a split second, and then glanced away; he could’ve sworn he saw the barest hint of a blush tint her cheeks under her mask, “Yeah whatever.” It was almost a small victory- almost, because the next moment she snatched away Felix’s drink, and took the most obnoxious snip possible. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, claws at the ready. She rolled her eyes, sticking another biscuit in her mouth. 

That was when Chat was struck by what was either a moment of genius or a stupidity- he remembered some videos being shared at school…

Smirking, he leaned over before Ladybug could move, and latched on to the other end of the biscuit snack hanging out of her mouth. The blush and surprise that completely overtook her face was well worth everything. 

Although, Felix couldn’t help but wonder if indirect kisses counted when it came to curses.

Ladybug’s mouth snapped shut, and her head reared back, breaking the snack in two. 

Evidently not.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Chat snorted before leaning back and chomping on his half of the treat.

He should have excepted the yoyo to the back of the head, really, but who can truly predict those things?


	5. Chapter 5

Finding themselves in a tight spot was a fairly common occurrence, as the self-appointed heroes of Paris. However, finding themselves literally in a tight spot, surrounded by four brick walls was… something new. His foot slipped on the soot coating the chimney, Ladybug’s arms stretched out over his head. Felix resolutely looked down, avoiding looking up. The akuma was far stronger than they were used to, and Ladybug’s transformation was slowly wearing out. It was only a matter of time before they failed, trying to fight the akuma.

That was when he had spied the chimney, far enough away from the heavy footfalls of the creature on their heels. Without much thought, Chat Noir had pulled Ladybug down the narrow space, stopping their fall partway.

Which brought them to their current position, balanced precariously, waiting for the akuma to pass them. Ladybug was caught over him, her arms arched over his head, while her legs straddled on either side of his body. Chat’s own arms were braced behind him, his claws digging into the soot and brick, his feet solidly on the wall opposite. Breathing heavily, he dug his claws further into the brick, angling his body further away from Ladybug. Being so close, feeling her breath on his skin, the warmth radiating from her body…

It was too much.

If he even dared a glance up…

“I think he’s gone.”

He couldn’t help himself; Chat’s head snapped up at the sound of her voice.

Ladybug stared up towards the opening of the chimney, her face illuminated in the sparse moonlight.

Felix was struck by how nicely her features looked in the moonlight, how powerful her gaze was when all of her focus was engaged.

He was struck by how much he wanted that focus turned to him.

“You sure?” His voice dropped like a whisper, hoarse in utter distraction of the vision before him.

“I can’t hear anything.” Ladybug replied, oblivious to the crisis befalling her companion.

Felix gulped, trying to find his voice, his gaze falling to her lips. They seemed to shine in the moonlight…

“Yeah,” Ladybug turned to him, her tense expression relaxing, “I can’t hear anything at all. Still, I think we need your kitty ears to check it out before we call it an all clear.”

Chat nodded, while Felix gulped. Ladybug arched herself back, her arms scaling upwards, her body all but bending in half as she maneuvered herself upwards. Her legs still straddling over his hips, her arms were on the same opposite walls as her feet. Ladybug nodded at him, wordless letting Chat know she was ready.

He avoided thinking about how her body had arched and moved, trying to instead keep himself focused on his own movements. Chat swung out one arm over his chest, narrowly avoiding his companion, using his claws to hold his position as he angled his back to Ladybug’s front.

If he wasn’t looking at her, he could focus. Focus on something other than her…

Felix pulled himself up, close to the lip of the chimney; he paused just under it, tilting his right ear closest to the open air.

He poured every bit of energy he had into that focus, listening and waiting.

Waiting for a noise that never came.

“Free and clear.” Chat informed Ladybug, slowing making that last pull out of the chimney. Ladybug followed swiftly on his heels.

“Thank goodness.” She heaved.

Chat ignored her, scrambling out of their confined space, only to turn and off his companion a hand.

“Never again.” Ladybug told him, taking the offered help.

Chat steadily ignored how nice her hand fit in his, how warm she felt even under their respective costumes.

“A gentleman only serves his lady.” Was his smooth reply, making an excessive bow over her hand. Ladybug snorted, patting him on the back as she passed.

“Still got an akuma to catch.”

Felix waited a brief moment before turning to follow. In the moonlight…

In the moonlight she was gorgeous, and in the moonlight…

His fists tightened, and Felix turned sharply, falling in pace behind her.

The waxing moonlight was for lovers. The dead of night was for fighting for justice.

The two should never mix.

Even if her lips looked beyond kissable in the light of the moon and stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, any grammar or spelling mistakes found are mine and mine alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the one time Bridgette kissed Felix.

It was the middle of the day, and Felix was tired. School was absolutely monotonous, and pointless. Felix shifted, plucking a book from the stack next to him, flipping through it. His body was slumped, pulled down by everything.

It had been weeks since the fallout with Le Papillion. Weeks since he had last seen Ladybug. Weeks since he saw her fall, plumped down with Le Papillion’s dirigible.

Sighing, he slammed the book closed, sliding himself across the table. He rubbed at the bags under his eyes.

“I need to just cut class,” He mumbled, resting his head on his arm.

“Um, maybe you should?” A voice answered, “You look pretty terrible.”

Felix turned his head, spying Bridgette half-hidden behind a bookcase.

“What do you want?”

“N-nothing!” Bridgette ducked behind the self again, before slowly stepping around the bookcase, “just, I wanted to check in on you.”

For a moment, Felix stared at her. He didn’t know her well; they were in the same grade, but not the same class. He only ever caught glimpses of her with her friends. She wasn’t, exactly, someone who called attention to herself.

“Is lunch over yet?”

“N-no.” Bridgette shook her head, stepping closer, “It’s just, I saw you come in the morning. You looked… pretty bad?” Her face screwed up, as if something bitter was on her tongue, “No, not bad just… upset? Like you needed to talk, or something.”

He studied her. Bridgette stared at her feet. She… She looked familiar. Her bangs fell over her dark blue eyes.

“…I’m fine.”

“O-okay.” She nodded, turning to go.

Only to straighten her back, turn back around and plop down next to him.

“You don’t look fine.”

Sighing, Felix sat up, pushing away from the table.

“So I’m tired. What of it?” He moved to stand, only to be stopped by her hand latching onto his wrist.

“You don’t just look tired,” She stood, standing over him, “You look like someone died.”

Felix snorted, pushing back further. He moved to his full height, looking down at the smaller girl, “What if someone did?”

“Then I would tell you that,” A look of steel burned bright in her eyes. Felix recognized that look- he had seen it too many times behind a red and black mask, “That person doesn’t define you. If anything, you should feel freer, not… defeated.”

“Then tell me,” He hissed, leaning over her, his face hoovering, “What, exactly, do you know?” He dared.

The look of steel blossomed along her blood, flooding her veins- he could see it in hos her back straightened, how her muscles bunched, ready for a fight.

Again, it was something familiar.

“I’ll tell you what I know,” She hissed back, her tone dripping with venom, “There are still people who care about you. I might not know exactly what happened, but-“

“I LET HER FALL.” He shouted, turning away. He couldn’t stand to look at her.

“MAYBE SHE WANTED TO FALL.” Bridgette shouted back, shoving at his chest, “Maybe she thought it would help.” Her fingers dug into his dress shirt, “Maybe she thought it was for the best.”

“It wasn’t.”

Her gaze faltered, before hardening further, “Maybe.”

Bridgette pulled on his shirt, dragging him down towards her.

The kiss wasn’t much of a kiss. It was a hard press of lips, nothing soft about it. Felix felt the flat of her teeth through their lips. There was little about it that was passion or heartfelt. But then it was over just as quickly as it had happened.

“Maybe she thought you’d be free.” Bridgette said, her expression and voice soft as tears edged her eyes.

Felix watched wide-eyed as she turned and left, leaving him in the library.

“Well,” Plagg said from where the kwami had hidden away in his jacket, discarded on the table, “I can’t say she’s not wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, ta-da? I'm sorry the ending isn't as cute as I planned but... I like it. It's open ended, and I think it fits the pv well.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> cnlb-miraculous and an anon on tumblr prompted some felix/bridgette pv fic, both involving kisses so here we are. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
